Flirting in the Library
by Raerae639
Summary: A young man flirts with Belle in front of Rumplestiltskin!


**Just a fun little short fic about Rumbelle! This short story is dedicated to a great new friend of mine! Robinsparkles14! She can get crazy as I do over Rumbelle! Haha!  
Sorry, sadly no, I do not own Once Upon a Time or any of the characters. I just like to mess around with them!**

~*~*~*~

Rumpelstiltskin sat at one of the tables in the library reading the newspaper as he waited for Belle to closes up for the night.

There were only four other people who were still in the library.

Two teenagers, who were getting their homework done for school.

An older woman, who was just walking up to the desk to check out her books.

And a man, who Rumpelstiltskin did not like as soon as he enter the library.

He did not like the way the young man kept looking over at Belle with a smile on his face.

But Rumpelstiltskin did not say anything about it, that would just make Belle mad. He would just stand back and wait tell Belle needed him.

But Belle seemed not to notice how the young man had taken an interest in her.

Belle waved good-bye to the older women and went back to the all the books she had checked in today.

There were not too many that need too put away and Rumpelstiltskin enjoy talking with her as she put them all back at the end of the night.  
It was kind of their thing.

Rumpelstiltskin looked over at Belle and smiled. She looked so lovely as she looked at the back of one of the books.

She trued the book over and opened it up to the first chapter and started to read.

Rumpelstiltskin chuckled, His Belle had found another book she wanted to read.

But his smile did not last long. The young man was making his way to the desk.

"I think I found a great book to read?" He told Belle as he handed over the book and his library card.

Belle sat the book she was looking at down and took the young man"s card.

"That's great! I would have hated too ask you to leave when it was time to lock up. I want everyone to leave here with a book to read." Belle told him.

She looked at the book he had picked out. "The Phantom Of the Opera, This is such a wonderful story! I've read it a few weeks ago. It's due back in two weeks, but if you don't finish it you can always recheck it out so you don't need to rush." Belle told him as she stamp the due date in the book.

"I'm a fast reader and if this book really is great as you say, I'm sure I will have it done faster."

Rumpelstiltskin rolled his eyes, The guy was flirting with his Belle! But he still stayed back.

He did not want Belle to kick him out of the library.

Belle moved some hair that fell in front of her face.

"Beside it would be nice come back sooner just to see your smile!" The young man winked at her.

Belle blushed and Rumpelstiltskin gripped his cane, trying to hold back smacking the young man over the head.

"Maybe sometime we can go get a drink and talk?" He asked Belle.

Belle looked over at Rumpelstiltskin, who looked like he was about ready to jump on the young man and attack him.

She gave him a small smile, to let him know she can handle this on her own.

Rumpelstiltskin kept an eye on the young man. He would stay put and not say a thing.

Belle would not like it if he walked up there and throw the man out in some mud.

He just kept a tight grip on his cane and waited to see what will happen.

"Thanks, that's very nice of you. But I'm going to have to say no. I'm already seeing someone." Belle told him.

The young man let out a laugh. "I know! I notice how he kept an eye on me when I enter the library! Was just having some fun." He gave Belle another wink.

"Beside, I don't think my boyfriend would be very happy with me if I took a lovely young women out who was also seeing the Dark One."

Belle let out a giggled and looked back at Rumpelstiltskin who did not look all so happy.

She rolled her eyes at him.

He did not have to worry so much,

"He does get all cute looking when he is very jealous." Belle said looking back at the young man.

"My name is Don, well in Storybrook. But in my world I'm called Mike. I was a one eye green monster." He told her.

Belle laugh. "An one eye green monster!"

"Yay, I know. But here I have two eyes." They both smiled at each other.

"Also another reason I came here today was to ask you about that book club?" Don asked.

"Oh! Yes! We meet every Tuesday night at 7 here. Bring food or drinks! Each week we talk about the book we picked out to read and what we like or did not like about it." Belle told him.

"Sounds great! I'll make sure I am there next Tuesday! But is Mr I'm-so-jealous-of-your-good-looks, going be there?" Don asked her.

Belle giggled again and smiled over at Rumpelstiltskin, who did not look all that please with his new nickname.

"I always ask him to come and he says that some day he will. But the book club is my thing and he does not want to get in the way of that."

She then leans in more to Don and Whisper so only he could hear.

"But I'm sure if you came he may show up too it."

"I bet he would! If not I may have to run away with you!" Don told her and then looked over at Rumpelstiltskin and wink at him.

Rumpelstiltskin gave him an evil look.

He winked too much and Rumpelstiltskin did not like at all!

That Don was having too much fun! He still did not trust him! He knew Don was a monster whose name was Mike! He had a girlfriend before he started to date Richard who was also a monster and his name was Sully in the other land.

The two teens walked up to Belle with a few books for school.

"Excuse me for a moment." Belle said as Don moved out-of-the-way for the two teens.

"Find what you needed for class?" Belled asked them.

The girl nodded her head. "Yes, We should get an A on the report!"

"That would be great!" Belle said as she checked out thier books.

Once the teens were gone, Don moved back over.

"I better get going too. It's almost 6 and Richard wants to go out for dinner tonight. Plus I think Rumpelstiltskin is about to blow his head off with me talking to you." He winked again at Belle.

Rumpelstiltskin let out a small growl, One more wink from him and he will sew both of his eyes shut!

"He will get over it! Always has" Belle winked back.

"Well if you ever want to get that drink and hang out let me know!" Don grabbed his book and waved good-bye.

"Sounds great!" Belle waved bye back.

Once the door shut behind him Rumpelstiltskin moved as fast as he could too lock the door.

Belle shook her head.

"You have nothing to worry about." She told him putting the last of the books on the cart.

"I've seen the way he looked at you!" Rumpelstiltskin told her.

"He has a boyfriend."

"And had a girlfriend before that." Rumpelstiltskin added.

"And I have you and I won't cheat on you or leave you for another monster." Belle pushed her cart to start putting the books back where they belong.

Rumpelstiltskin walked with her.

"I trust you Belle, you know that. It's just the other guys I don't trust."

Belled smiled at him as she put a few children's books away.

"Guys flirt with me, but they will never win me over. Beside I don't think they would want to cross you. They may get scared that you would turn them into a snail and step on them!" Belle giggled as she wrap her arms around him.

Rumpelstiltskin wrapped his arms around her waist."That my dear was a one time thing and long ago." He told her.

"Oh really? I have heard about others you turned into animals!" She gave him a small kiss.

"Now I better get the rest of the books put away, then we can go to my place and have dinner!"

"Want me to help?" He asked

"I know you will use magic, but this is MY job so I will do it without magic, dearie." Belle pushed her cart over to the non fiction and began putting books away.

Rumpelstiltskin smiled as he watched her stand on her tippy toes to add a book to the top shelve.

"So what is for dinner tonight?" Rumpelstiltskin asked

"Pizza!" Belle told him with a smile.

"Pizza? Really?" He laugh

"Yes, Pizza and red wine." Belle walked past him shaking her hips a little.

Rumpelstiltskin tried to reach out for her but Belle moved too fast for him.

"Let me get my work done. Later we can have a little fun." She gave him one of her sexy smiles.

Rumpelstiltskin walked back, sat down and watched Belle work.

"I do not want be banned from the library now do I? So I better leave the little librarian alone" He said once Belle was done putting the books away.

"Why would I ban you? You own the place don't you?" Belle pushed the cart behind the main desk and began to shut down the computer.

"Yes, I do own the place." He smiled at her. "and I let you have it for rent free."

"I've told you I will pay rent!" Belle told him.

"Yes, and I've told you I would just put it back in your pocket. No girl of mine will pay rent!" He stood up and walked over to the desk.

Belle blushed when he looked at her.

"How about tonight I pay my rent?" She asked him

"And how do you plan on paying me?"

Belle leans closer to him,

"I'm sure I can find away, Mr Gold." Belle grabbed his tie and pulled him closer to her so her lips where near his. "I know many ways I could pay you, Mr Gold."

Rumpelstiltskin shiver from the way Belle called him by his Storybrook name.

She always knew how to turn him on.

"Belle you better finish closing up. I have a lot on my mind that I can do to you." Rumpelstiltskin told her as he brush his lips on her lips.

"I just have one more thing to do then we can get going." Belle moved away to get her work done.

"I'll go shut off the lights then."

Later once Belle had Rumpelstiltskin in her small apartment, she grabbed his tie.

"Careful dearie I could lose my neck if you keep pulling my tie." He told her.

"Don't worry." Belle said as she pulled him into the bed and shut the door behind them.


End file.
